She's Our's Again
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: Kelly and randy had a daugther there senior year but they gave her up knowing they couldn't care for her nine year's later they get another chance to be her parent's . will they create a bond with her or she'll hate them for giving her up
1. Chapter 1

**I changed Sydney age she's 9 sorry . Enjoy (:**

_Randy was holding a screaming kelly hand while she gave birth to there first child his little princess he didn't even care that Kelly probably broke three of his finger's already and screaming insults to him that later on she's probably apologize for later he snapped out of his thought's when he heard a loud cry echo in the room he smiled at kelly who gave him a weak smile back he kissed her forehead _

_" im proud of you " he said he saw her trying to stay awake to meet there little princess before they gave her up _

_" randy would you like to cut the cord " asked me i thought about it and grabbed the scissors from her hand's cutting the long thick cord that was keeping my daughter and Kelly attached. He looked at kelly who had there daughter who would be getting taken away from them they both already signed there right's away week's before kelly even went into labor _

_" now seeing her i want to keep her " kelly said softly stroking the baby face with her thumb randy chuckled nervously nodding his head looking at the baby who opened her eye's she had kelly blue eye's she had a little brown hair on top of her little head she was the most cutest. came back her eye's fulled with guilt and sadness for the young parent's. _

_" sorry guy's time up " she said softly looking at the two who nodded kelly took a deep breath looking down at the little girl she looked at the doctor _

_" can we at least name her " she asked on the verge of tear's nodded her head softly watching the teen's " Sydney April " she said and randy smiled " the name i picked out " he said she nodded looking at the little girl. _

_" bye syd " she said kissing the sleeping baby head before handing her daughter to the doctor tears running down her face. _

* * *

Kelly is a 25 year old fashion designer married to Randy Orton who's 26 and a professional boxer they only been married for 4 year's and along they way they have a precious 5 year old little boy named Jacob . Kelly was working in her office at the house on the phone with her partner Allie talking about there Spring collection they need to beat the deadline which was in two week's and set up a fashion show this month been very stressful for Kelly she had paper's all around the desk looking through them all trying to find the right one she need when she found it she said a little ' ah ' before telling Allie the information she heard something crash she rolled her eye's knowing her son got into something he wasn't suppose to.

" Allie Jake got into something , i'll try and come by later to drop the sketches off " she heard Allie laugh knowing her godson was alway's in trouble

" alright kell's " she said before hanging up kelly leaned back into her chair closing her eye's taking a breather when she heard Spot there dog cry knowing Jacob was up to know good she hopped on her feet and opened the door walking down the hallway to the living room where she left her son to color she saw a lamp broke and spot hiding behind the love seat she looked down at her son who was already at her feet looking up at her with them piercing icy blue eyes he got from his father poking out his bottom lip

" mommy i so sorry " he said kelly raished her eyebrow at him " i was pwaying with spot and i sware him so he ran bumped into table " he explained hisself kelly knew her son was telling the truth he never lie's even if that mean he's going to get in trouble she smiled picking him up putting him on her hip kissing her forhead

" it's okay baby , go into the kitchen while mommy clean this up kay ?"he nodded his head running as fast as his little kid's will take him kelly chuckled at her son before picking up the lamp walking into the kitchen to see her son at his kid table where he eat his snack's eating some sliced apple's that was in the refrigerator on the crate with his snack's.

" is it good baby " she asked he nodded putting a apple slice in his mouth he held it up to feed to his mother which kelly crouched down letting her son feed her the slice she kissed his cheek before going to start dinner.

* * *

It was 12 am Kelly was still working in her and randy room with Allie on the phone telling her information which she was writing down

" sorry al's i didnt stop by to drop of the sketches i've been really busy with randy being back on the rode , and Jake nanny being sick, the deadline , and the fashion show it's just a lot "

" i know your trying you best kel's before i go into the office i'll come by and pick them up so i can give to Carl so he can start whipping them up " she said kelly smiled at her bestfriend who she knew since she was a young child

" i knew there was a reason i kept you around " she joked which made Allie chuckle she could feel her roll her eye's the house phone started ringing which was weird randy would never call knowing Jacob would be sleep " Allie i'll call you back " she said hanging up the phone to answer the house phone

" Kelly speaking " she said just in case this was a business call

" Is this Kelly Blank " a lady voice asked

" it's kelly orton now but yes this is she " she said loving being an Orton

" Sorry ma'ma " she said uneasy kelly got a bad feeling about this call " um there was an accident that happen-"kelly felt tears burn through her eye's was she talking about her randy

" is randy okay " she cut the lady off

" it's not about your husband ma'ma it's about your daughter Sydney April Collins her adoptive parent's died a week ago from a car accident they both were the only child and we just found out Sydney was adopted we wanted to know if you'll like to take Sydney in " she finsished kelly felt it hard to breathe _her_ baby girl her first born without even thinking she agreed " great , she's in Ohio i'll book me and her a a flight to .." she trailed off

" where in Jackson Florida " she said

" i'll call when our plane land's "

kelly called randy who answered during the fifth ring " hello " he said groggy just waking up

" where getting sydney back " she shrieked excitedly tear's rushing down her face " were getting her back randy " she sobbed " after 9 year's she's ours again .

**so next chapter going to revolve around Sydney ; review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank's for the review's , favorite's and following this story **

**One week ago : **

I was walking home from my school , with my two bestfriend's Sidney who had blonde hair and big brown eyes the meangirl out of us and Brittany who was also blonde but with blue eye's the sweetheart we all been friend's for 3 year's now and there the best i could ask for .

" S " Brittnay said snapping me out my train of thought's i looked to my right where she was walking looking at me

"my bad i zoned out , what you say" i asked looking back forward seeing where a couple block's down from my house.

" Zack is so into you " she giggles and Sidney rolled her eye's at Brittany so did i

" whatever " i mumbled then i saw police car's surrounding my house and a crowed of people we all stopped and loooked at eachtoher my heart was beating so loud i couldn't even here Sidney or Brittany i ran toward's my house going under the do not enter tape running into the house for a female cop stopping me i screamed at her to let me go but she would she just was holding me saying she was sorry i felt tear's run down my face i wiped them quickly pushing away the officer

" where is my parent's " i yelled now all eye's where on me everybody looking at me with sympathy and pity which i didn't need an older man bend down so i could look him in the eye's my blue one's glaring into his green one's he put his hand on my shoulder which i shook off shaking my head " where is my parent's " i repeated tear's running down my face my brunette hair sticking to my face from my tear's .

" sorry Sydney to tell you this but , your parent's where killed by a drunk driver " was all i heard before i blanked out .

_" Sydney , honey wake up " i heard my mom said i groaned not wanting to go to school i put my face back into the pillow's mumbling " 5 more minutes" i heard her laugh " you said that 10 minutes ago " i turned over and was met with her green eye's i sat up and put my leg's on the other side of the bed standing up looking on my bed where the outfit i picked out lastnight i looked at my mom she raised her hand's in surrender " im leaving " she said walking out my room closing the door behind her i walked into my bathroom that was connected to my room i brushed my hair putting a french braid to the side on my hair putting a bow in my hair i brushed my teeth and washed my face i smiled and walked out the bathroom and out on my yellow babydoll dress and my sandal's i looked at myself in my full-length mirror on the back of my door i picked up my Iphone that had a pink case on it and grabbed my purse and headed down stair's to see my parent's at the table eating breakfast i sat at my normal spot at the end of the table where my pancake's and extra bacon was waiting for me i smiled and started to eat and saw both my parent's look at me _

_" what " i asked when i swallowed my food _

_" pumpkin , we can't go to the movie's and out to eat when you get out of school , i have a meeting " daddy said softly i shut my eye's tightly so i wouldn't cry i opened them to see them both staring at me _

_" whatever , thank's for messing up my morning " i mumbled and continued to eat my bacon i got done and wiped my hand's getting up _

_" syd , where sorry we'll make it up to you " mom said looking at me i spinned on my heel to turn to them glaring at them with my blue eyes shaking my head _

_" then your going to cancel on me again , sometime i really do hate the both of you " i said walking out the house where Sid and B was waiting for me on my porch " come on " i said walking down the stair walking down the street with both girl's on either side of me. _

" Sydney , wake up " i heard a voice i opened my eye's to see i was on the couch of the house i grew up in i rubbed my eye's and moved my long brunette hair out my face sitting up to see the police officer's looking around my house i cried " it wasn't a dream , it's unfair the last thing i said to them was i hate them they died thinking i hate them " i cried into my hand's shaking my hand i felt a hand rub up and down my back i looked up at this red headed girl who had green eye's

" who are you " i asked her she gave me a small smile that didnt have pity it was real

" im Mindy your social worker "

" what's going to happen to me " i asked her wiping my hand's on my dress

" um . it's probably alot to sink in but , Sydney your adopted " more tear's filled up in my eye's " where trying to contact them now as we speak but until then your friend Sidney mom said you can stay with them till then " i nodded softly

" okay "

* * *

Sid , B and i was all watching movie's in Sidney room , they where the only two who wasn't treating me different which i really enjoyed but i was sad to know that i might have to leave them to live with my birth parent's

" i cant believe your adopt syd " Brittany said which caused Sidney to nudge her i nodded my head

" it's hard for me to believe to " i said playing with my finger's i heard a knock on sidney door which made me look up at the door to see Kiara sidney mom standing at the door

" Mindy is here to talk to you " she said softly i nodded

" can she come up here please " she nodded her head leaving to go get mindy who was standing at the door she smiled at the three of us

" do you want them to stay " she asked i looked at my bestfriends and nodded leaning my head on Sidney shoulder and brittnay laying her's on mine all of us looking at Mindy she nodded and sat in front of us with her leg's crossed .

" we found your birth parent's " she said softly i nodded looking at her " they would like for you to move with them " she finished i nodded my head

" where do they stay " i was scared she was going to say somewhere far like texas

" Jackson ,Florida " she said

" that's far from here " i pointed out she gave me a sorry look

" who are they " Brittany asked

" Kelly and Randy Orton and they have a five year old son Jacob " she said i felt a little jealous they gave me away but keep Jacob " Kelly's a fashion designer and Randy's a professional boxer " she finished

" wow syd your parent's are making bread , just imagine there house " Sidney said which made me chuckle at her and roll my eye's

" We have a flight to catch at 5am " she said i nodded already having all my thing's packed she smiled and got up and left saying she'll see me in the morning. i hugged my bestfriends

" im so going to miss you two " i said my last tear rolling down my face .

**i changed Sydney age because she act to mature to be 7 soo she's 9 instead **


	3. Chapter 3

I got out the cab with Mindy looking at her new home , it was a beautful red brick house with a fence going around it

" syd , grab your suit case " I heard Mindy say softly my eye's finally broke from the house to the cab with the trunk open with my pink suitcase in it they told me they'll ship the rest of my thing's to my new house before next week i grabbed it out the trunk with it at my feet looking at Mindy who closed the trunk and hit the back of the trunk twice before the driver drove off she looked at me " ready ?" she asked unsure i slowly closed my eye's and took a deep breath of the Florida air which was brought me a little peace.I opened them back up not saying a word but walking toward's the house I hated moving so far from my life to move here and start over but maybe this what I need? I thought to my self my eye's feel on Mindy who knocked on the door and i heard a female voice saying " just a minute." What if im not popular here , or find friend's I started to think to myself the more I thought about living in Florida the more i really hated it i just wanted to go home with my friend's and school and my _real_ parent's i felt a tear fall on my chest which i didn't realized i was crying so i quickly wiped my tear's before Mindy could me her .

we both waited for someone to answer the door i heard a little boy laughter coming closer to the door i felt my knuckle's getting white from squeezing the handle's of my suitcase and gritted my teeth my breathing became heavy as jealous taking over me how can i do this , _' your getting pissed at his laugh S how your going to handel living with them '_ i heard Sidney say that was true how am i going to do this i looked at Mindy to tell her i couldn't do this

" mind-"

" Hi sorry for the wait , he's a busy body " a pretty blonde blued eye'd lady answered the door with the biggest smile on her face and a blonde headed icy blue eyed boy on her hip who was still giggling trying to hold it in while covering his mouth she looked down at me and her eye's lit up she put the little boy down she bent down grabbing the boy's hand's so he could look at her she pointed at me " This is your big sister Sydney " she said softly to him he looked at me wrapping his little arm's around my leg's tightly which my eye's got big i was shocked and i never had to deal with little kid's before and both Mindy and Kelly where looking at me i put a fake smile on face and wrapped on of my arm's around him i was uncomfortable and i think Kelly sense that.

" Let her Breath J " she said giggling softly at the boy he let go of me and instead grabbed my hand that was free , looking up at me with his blue eye's

" mommy fixed your room up really , pretty and she said you might wanted to play with me but it might take a while it's otay though " he said looking up at me he was adorable i just chuckled at him nodding at him which was good enough with him from the smile he gave me .

" You guy's can come in if you like and we can give you a tour Sydney " she said stepping to the side letting us walk in the house Jacob was still holding on to my hand as i pushed my suitcase behind me and Mindy behind me i looked around and this house was beautiful wood floor's picture's everywhere of the family which i was jealous again i felt my blood boil kelly closed the door and stood in front of us "well i guess we can go to your room first so you can put your stuff up " she said i nodded following her up the spiral staircase the first room had a J and all sport's and a little ' no girl's allowed ' sign which made me chuckle i felt a little tug on my hand where jacob was holding i looked down at him

" it's okay thats not for you your my sister not a girl " he said which made me laugh which i havent did in two week's i shook my head smiling at him

" thank you " i said to him both of us still following kelly which my room was three door's down from Jacob's and it had a decor that was a " S " and the door was white she turned to me

" i didn't want it to be boring , so i kinda put some touch's to it but you can change anything you like " she warned

" okay " i said my first time talking to her she smiled at me before opening the door i walked all the way in this room was 2 time's bigger then my old room it was a queen bed with pink bedding , it was colorful christmas light's hanging over the bed , one wall was a mirror , and it was a life size mannequin in the coner of the room that had on a skirt and a top with a scurf around her neck i heard kelly chuckle

" it was in the office and i dont use it so i thought you'll like it " she said like she was nervous i gave her a soft smile nodding my head

" i like it thank you "

* * *

Mindy been gone for two hour's now i was playing with Jacob in the living room with his car's he was telling me more about his-self and i tried to do the same

" i plays football " he said matter-facty which made me roll my eye's i always wonder what it'll be like to have a a younger sibling even though i was jealous of Jacob he's a great kid.

" well i cheer lead " i said in the same tone laughing at myself at how childish i sounded and he laughed just because i laughed ' maybe it'll be okay living here ' i thought to myself. Kelly walked in the living room sitting on the couch just admiring me which i felt a little uncomfortable under her glazed which i tried to ignore until she said something that pissed me off

" I knew you where gone alway's look like me " I knew that she didnt mean to say it out loud because right when she did she tried to cough it off but i couldn't help it my temper just got the best of me

" well you would of known if you kept me huh " i spat at her regretting it when i saw the hurt in her eye's she looked down but i was still upset , how dare she say something like that to me .

" i-i-i'm sorry , it slipped really " she stuttered i didnt say anything but pull out my phone to see text message's from my some girl's on cheer team and Brittnay and Sidney i replied to them two only . I felt kelly get up and walk into the kitchen i really did feel bad but it wasn't fair . Me and Jacob heard a car engine turn off and a door close Jacob got happy getting up dashing for the door i followed but stood by the wall a tan man , with tattoo's , muscular with bag's came into the house picking Jacob up kissing him all over his face once again anger filled my body . i looked down so i couldn't see it i looked back up because i felt eye's on me which belonged to im guessing randy he walked over to me with Jacob still in his arm's

" i'm randy your fat-"

" my father is dead " i said coldly glaring at him

" im randy " he said again i nodded at him before walking back into the living room taking my spot back on the floor

* * *

Dinner was awkward for me i felt like i didn't belong in so many way's which i didn't i belonged in Ohio with Katy and Frank my parent's the people who's been through everything with they didn't give me on me i feel betrayed they only took me in because they felt pity for me that's all i wiped my tear's thinking nobody was paying attention i just got up from the table walking up to my new ' room ' without saying a word to the family at all i closed the door and feel face first into my bed sobbing my body was shaking i missed them so much , i hate them why did they leave me all alone in this world. i heard a soft knock on my door

" please go away " i hiccuped which they probably didn't hear because my face was in the pillow i heard my door open and footstep's i felt my bed sink down and a little body curling up next to me and he put his little arm's around my waist i turned my head to face him wiping my tear's he kissed my forehead

" sissy it's okay " he said which made me cry harder and my little brother was hugging me and i hugged him back before i knew it i was sleep

**review's = faster chapter's , please review ! see yall soon (: **


	4. Chapter 4

** She's Our's Again Chapter 4 .**

**Disclamier : any familiar names i do not own blah blah on to the story k ? **

* * *

** One Week Later  
**My blond hair blowing behind me as i walked in front of my new life it had to be billion of kid's scattered everywhere rushing to get to classes some chilling under tree's laughing have a good time . Jock's bullying Nerd's Cheerleader's talking to each other about there practice or the latest gossip i should know right i was that cheerleader _head_ cheerleader not more then two week's ago. The final bell rung which caught my attention i watched as the school yard cleared out i took a deep breath walking towards the school i looked in awe this was 10 times bigger then my old school i looked at the map that kelly gave me to get around

" hey you lost "

i heard from behind me which made me turn my head around to find a boy in a leather jacket and ripped jean's brown hair and his eye's where big and brown i smiled at him sweetly at the boy

" actually i am , " i said smacking my lip's awkward finding the floor more interesting i heard the boy chuckle i felt weird being under the boy's glaze i bit my lip trying to hide my smile i finally met the boy eye's who was giving me a smirk i playful rolled my eye's at him and huffed playful and stomping my foot " well i rather be trying to find my detestation then being a joke to you " i said spinning on my heel's walking away from the boy.

" Hey wait up " he said running to catch up to me i slowed my pace a little so the boy could walk beside me he grabbed my wrist smiling at me " Im Chris " i gave him the warm smile back " Im Sydney " she said biting her lip .

" pretty name for a pretty girl huh " he said which made her chuckle keep walking rolling her eye's playfully at him looking at him as they both walked down the empty hall's " Like i never heard that one before " i said he laughed at me putting his hand's up in mocking her .

" where you heading anyway " he asked

" well , i have to go to the office to get my schedule" i said looking at him again he nodded wrapping his arm around my neck pulling me closer to his chest he had 3 inches on me " well your luck im going that way huh " he said which made me laugh at him we turned a corner to another hall " just this way my lady "

* * *

" hi im Anna what your name " i heard a voice from behind me i looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow her Red curly hair was in a high ponytail she had on a Cheerleading outfit that looked just like the one she use to wear and her green eye's had so much love and joy she reminded me of Brittany i smiled at the cheerleader

" i'm Sydney " i said feeling my phone buzz my purse i looked to the fron of the classroom to find the teacher teaching back towards the class while writing down note's i looked down at my phone

**From Brittnay : Hey S , how's your new school me and other S been sad without you here we miss you call me latz k by3 . **

i read Brittnay's text message chuckling at the carefree girl man did miss them i slid my phone back in my purse i will call her after this class which is lunch.

" Your a cheerleader " Anna asked her looking at her right in the eye's which made me kinda of uncomfortable i took a deep breath looking at the girl

" i _was_ a cheerleader " i said putting more force into was to make herself clear the girl's green eye's got big like she was Starstruck in some way i raised my eyebrow's at the girl putting my lips in a starting line nodding my head before going back to writing my note's .

" You was head cheerleader at LHMS " a voice from behind her said she turned around to find another girl in a cheer leading outfit her Brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail curled at the end's her hazel eye's glaring into mine i raised an eyebrow at the girl before nodding my head

" yup that was me " i said once again admire that these girl's knew i was a smirk crept on my face

" You looser bet us by 5 point's last year but you guy's was so damn good " she heard another voice who was next to Anna she looked familiar she had brown hair and brown i chuckled

" maybe this is you guy's year " i said shrugging at the girls the bell rung i packed my thing's up leaving the room pulling out my phone dialing a familiar number putting the phone into my ear while waiting for a answer i was unlocking my locker till i heard my bestfriend's voice

" Hey S how Flo-rida " She heard Brittany say she chuckled at her friend closing her locker to find Chris face leaning on the locker next to her's she pulled the phone away from her ear to talk to the boy

" Are you stalking me now " i asked which earned a smirk from the boy he shrugged careless

" maybe , you like it though right ?" he asked his smirk now turning into a full blown smile you bit your lip thinking of a comeback when you heard S yelling your name you put the phone back to you ear sending Chris a glare which he smiled but never moved from his spot leaning on the locker

" sorry guy i got distracted " she said looking at Chris who chuckled at her

" so how is it there , you think you can join the cheer team " Brittany beamed through the phone i smiled at her

" well i dont know Brit , you know Cheer season already started they might not have enough spot's " I stated i could feel brit's pouting over the phone i sighed " Look brit i'll see okay but i cant make no promises "

" I hope so because it'll be nice to kick your ass " she heard Sidney said in her bitchy tone only made me toll my eye's at my friend

" are you sure im the best thing happened to that team i pretty sure if im on the team we'll beat your asses with our eye's closed " she heard Sidney laughing sarcastically through the phone " Yeah S because your bitching and whining was that made this team " i was about to say something when B basically yelled they have to go practice hanging up i looked up to see Chris still looking at me

" cheerleader huh " he smirked at her putting both arm's on either side of ilooking down at me im looking up at him i rolled my eyes pushing him away softly walking down the hall with him straight on me heel's .

* * *

Kelly texted me to pick up Jacob on my way home which i didnt mind anyway is school was only two block's away from mine i walked up the the pre-school watching all the kid's coming out a a couple of bigger kids in a circle i havent saw Jacob and i felt like he was in the middle of that circle i made my way over there to see the three boy's bullying my little brother i shoved on of them out the way getting eye level with the leader grabbing him by his collar

" look you brat , i hear you bullying my little brother again i'll come up here with some of my friend's and i'll beat the crap out of you got it " i questioned the boy who was looking at me with fear written all over his face nodding his head fast i though his head was going to fall off his shoulder's " I didnt hear you " i growled at him "y-y-yes we-we going to leave Jacob alone " he stuttered and his friends nodding with him i let go of his collar watching him and his friend's run away i smiled looking at my little brother his little fist was brusied nothing ice can fix i smiled at him helping him up still eye level with him i moved his blonde hair out his face grabbing his hand's kissing his hands which made him look up " you okay kid " i asked he nodded a smile forming his lip i kissed his fore head standing up taking his book back swinging it across my left shoulder grabbing his head with my right and started walking to the house " want to talk about it " i asked

" no " i heard his small voice say i nodded my head " whatever you want kiddo just know im here for you "

**Sorry update's been slow because my computer have a shortage and i cant keep a freakin charger so i stole my brother laptop while he's asleep and updating this story and my other story Only exception i kind of want to start a Glee fanfiction ? which i will start as soon as i fix my computer hopefully so any idea's you want to see like more Sydney/ Kelly , Sydney/Jacob , Sydney/Chris , Sydney/cheerleader's , Sydney/ randy chapters ? **


End file.
